Raggedy Ann
(characters) Robert Stainton (series) Developed by |starring = Didi Conn Owen Wilson Frank Welker Robert Stainton |country = United States Canada Russia Spain Australia |language = English |seasons = 1 (so far) |episodes = 5 (so far) |executive_producer = Nikolai Makovsky Adam Phillips |runtime = 14 minutes |company = GreenyWorld Studios Air Programs International Alliance Le Monde The Rag Dolls Worldwide |distributor = Apple Entertainment, Inc. |network = The Greeny Channel |first_aired = January 1st, 2016 |last_aired = present |followed = none |preceded = none |spinoffs_relatedshows = none }} Raggedy Ann & Andy is a 2016 American (with some foreign input) animated series, based off the characters created by . It is the first new Greenytoon of 2016, and has character designs inspired by and recycled from . Plot In 2015, Marcella is now a Salvation Army thrift shop worker who still owns her toys. She puts them in her office, accompanying her wherever she goes. Whenever the employees and Salvation Army workers leave for the night, the dolls come to life, however only Marcella knows their secret. Every episode has at least two musical numbers, and features the adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy. Recently, the show added in some aspects by Robert's adaptation, including the drinking of cream soda by some of the characters (even the title characters, hence the promotions by A&W Cream Soda in North America and A.G. Barr's Country Spring "American Cream Soda" internationally). Voice cast reprises her role as Raggedy Ann from the 1977 film . Raggedy Andy is now voiced by , though (the original 1977 Raggedy Andy actor) will take over whenever Owen is unavailable. Grandpa, originally portrayed by Mason Adams who died in 2005, is now voiced by Frank Welker. Maxi-Fixit, originally voiced by Allen Swift who died in 2010, is now voiced by ex-''Coast to Coast AM'' host and creator . The Camel with the Wrinkled Knees, originally voiced by Fred Stuthman who died in 1982, is now voiced by Robert Stainton. Margery Gray and Lynne Stuart reprise their roles as the Twin Pennies. George S. Irving reprises his role as the Captain. The Greedy, who makes a once an episode appearance, originally voiced by Joe Silver who died in 1989, is now voiced by Alec Baldwin. The Loonie Knight, originally voiced by Alan Sues who died in 2011, is now voiced by Townsend Coleman using his Krang voice. Paul Dooley and his sons Robin, Adam, and Peter, voice Gazooks. Marty Brill reprises his role as King Koo Koo. Niki Flacks returns to voice Babette. Barney Beanbag is voiced by Sheldon Harnick. Queasy is now voiced by Steve Carrell, replacing Arnold Stang who died in 2009. Susie Pincushion, originally voiced by Hetty Galen who died in 1984, is now voiced by . Ardyth Kaiser reprises her role of Topsy. Robert explained that , who voiced Raggedy Ann in two Raggedy Ann and Andy specials, and , as directed by Chuck Jones, will voice Raggedy whenever Didi Conn is unavailable. Most of the replacement voice actors and actresses do spot-on impersonations of the original voice performances, like Owen Wilson's Raggedy Andy voice. On the other hand, Art Bell does his impersonation of Allen Swift's performance well, but on longer lines it starts slipping. Also, Ardyth can't hold her Topsy voice on some lines so her natural voice starts bleeding through. Music The music is composed by Louis Cortelezzi. Music is handed through various studios. The theme song is "Main Title" from . The ending song is "Finale" from the same film. Category:TV Shows Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia